Chao High
by rainbowbear13
Summary: SEGA owns all of the characters! Cosmo is the new student at Chao High. She makes a group of friends called the Outcasts and their mortal enemy is the Devil Spawns, the most popular group of kids at school. (This is almost like Mean Girls... But it's not) Yes I'm really bad at summaries, but I swear you'll like it if you like the characters in Sonic X. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 (Tails and Cream)

I ran down the street. How stupid would it be if I was late for the first day of school? My backpack bounced on my back with each step I took. As soon as I reached the school ,Chao High, I bent over and started panting. I have never run that far that fast in my entire life.

The bell rang as soon as I sat down in my seat in homeroom. The teacher walked in and all the little groups of animals dispersed and sat down in their seats. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Jeolly," the class responded in union.

"We have someone that I would like to introduce everyone to. Her name is Cosmo and she's moved here from a different planet, so I expect the best behaviour from you," Mrs. Jeolly introduced me to the class.

"Yes Mrs. Jeolly," again the class responded in unison.

"Open your textbooks to page 107..." Mrs. Jeolly started.

"You don't have a textbook, do you?" A rabbit leaned in and whispered. I shook my head no. "Well you can share mine if you'd like."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"No problem," She smiled back. The rest of class was just listening to a lecture that I geuss was continued from yesterday since everyone already had a full page of notes. When the class was over we walked together in the hallway.

"I forgot to ask what your name was," I told the rabbit as she was helping me find my locker.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Cream. Nice to meet you Cosmo," Cream said politly.

"Nice to meet you too. And thanks for letting me borrow your textbook."

"No problem!"

"Hey Cream!" A pink hedgehog walked beside Cream.

"Hello Amy," Cream smiled at the girl that I geuss is Amy.

"Who's she?" Amy was talking about me.

"That's Cosmo. She's new here and I was just showing her to her locker."

"Nice to meet you Amy," I said.

"Yep. Just make sure you remember that Sonic is MY boyfriend! MINE!" Amy ran off after giving me a death glare.

"Is she OK?" I asked Cream.

"She always acts like this around new people, but once you get to know her she's very nice and easy to talk to," Cream answered. We found my locker, but I didn't know where my second period was. I already told Cream she should get to class since she would be late so now I'm stuck in the hallway clueless.

"Need help finding your way around?" A fox with two tails came up to ask me.

"No thanks," I said while picking up my bag. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah. My next class is P.E. They never take roll and plus we have to do a lap in the beginning of class, so I never like to show up early." He responded.

"Well, since you insist, a little bit of help wouldn't hurt."

"Where are you going next?"

"Biology."

"Cool." He started to walk down the hallway, so I followed.

"I forgot to ask what your name was," I did a mental slap across my face.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you! My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." He responded.

"It's nice to meet you,Tails. My name is Cosmo." I said.

"Nice to meet you too Cosmo. Well, here's Biology. See you at lunch?"

"Sure!" I couldn't believe it! I had already made 2 friends and possibly 3 if Amy will ever trust me with this guy named Sonic.

**AHHHHH! My first chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid...I don't bite (sometimes...)**

**Gotta juice!**


	2. Chapter 2 (They Call Him Sonic)

The teacher stared at me as I walked through the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cosmo. I'm new here, ma'am and I didn't know where this class was-" I started.

"And who showed you here?" She looked over her glasses.

I didn't know whether I should tell her about Tails or if I should lie,"another student." I decided that should be good.

"Who exactly? I need to know who's skipping class," she said.

"Well he wasn't skipping class. He was-"

"Just spit it out!" She yelled.

"Miles Prower," I squeaked.

"Oh okay then. He's a nice boy. Please find a seat anywhere," she had a sudden change of attitude.

"Thank you, ma'am," I sighed then sat down in the only open seat there was. It was next to a blue hedgehog and across from the pink hedgehog I met earlier. Amy, I think. Amy glared at me as I sat down. The teacher passed out a worksheet and told us to work on it with our group.

"So, you're new here?" The blue hedgehog turned to ask me.

"Yes she is," Amy answered for me.

"I'm Sonic. And you are..."

"Cosmo," I replied before Amy could.

"I'm Amy and I'm Sonics' girlfriend, but you should know that by now," Amy said.

"She isn't actually my girlfri-" Sonic started.

"Actually I am," Amy interrupted.

"Anyway, if you need any help, I'm your hedgehog," Sonic winked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Amy asked.

"I told Tails that I would sit with him," I said.

"We sit with Tails too. We have our own table because we are sorta the outcasts," Sonic said.

"Except you, Sonic. You're popular," Amy told Sonic. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No I'm not. I just play football," Sonic reassured Amy.

"Yeah you're the jock and Sally's the cheerleader," Amy cringed when she said Sally.

"Who's Sally?" I ask.

"She's a popular bi-" Amy got frustrated.

"Girl," Sonic finished.

"Oh?" I ask, still not knowing how someone could be so bad that they would say rude things about her.

"She's basically the leader of all cheerleader zombies on campus. They practically worship her," Amy explained,"and she's mean to anyone that challenges her authority."

"Anyway, other people sit at our table with us too. There's Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy and me," Sonic said, changing the subject.

"We are the people that oppose Sally and her evil crew. We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters. And we call Sally the Devil Spawn," Amy said.

"No we don't," Sonic argued.

"Starting now we do," Amy argued back.

Sonic rolled his eyes and mumbled,"alright fine."

"There are also some other people in Sally's group that you have to know about. There's Fiona, Bunnie, Marine, and Blaze," Amy said,"Fiona is probably the worst, not including Sally of course."

"How come?" I ask.

"She used to be part of our friend circle. Her and Tails were best friends, and then one day Sally scooped her up like a hawk. Every single day for almost 5 months she bullied Tails by calling him mean names and then he stopped coming to school. He only came back because his parents made him. From then on we haven't seen him smile," Amy told me, being a bit overdramatic at some parts.

"Does she still bully him?" I ask.

"On occassion, but most of the time we protect him," Amy looked at Sonic when she said 'we'.

The bell rang and I went to my next class after saying goodbye to Sonic and Amy. Cream was right. At first I was terrified of Amy, but now I know how nice she really is. The next class I had was cooking (it was either that or chorus). This time I knew where the class was, since the smell of baked goods wafted through the hallway. I walked into the class on time and saw Tails. He noticed that I was there and waved me over. Luckily there was an empty seat beside him. "Hey Tails," I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Cosmo," he replied. A girl fox wearing all leather walked into the room and Tails instantly lost his smile.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Fiona," he replied scowling.

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2!**

**Please leave a comment and vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gotta juice!**


	3. Chapter 3 (The Devil Spawns)

"Sonic and Amy told me about her last class. Just ignore her Tails," I whispered to him. He just nodded his head and turned back around to face away from Fiona. I turned around too, but apparently Fiona likes to talk to new people.

"Hey. Who's your friend there Tails?" Fiona was now standing behind us.

Before Tails could turn around to respond I say," my name is Cosmo. We would like to be left alone thank you very much."

"Awwwww are you Tails' new girlfriend? Tails I'm starting to get jealous," Fiona cooed.

"Go away Fiona," Tails said without turning around.

"Aren't you going to let me stay and chat with your girl?" Fiona was now starting to get on my nerves, which is extremely hard to do.

"Please, Fiona. Can't you see you've hurt him enough?" I stood up and made a barrier between her and Tails.

"Look at that, his girlfriend's protecting him. Better man up Tails," the class started laughing.

"Shut up Fiona!" Tails was now out of his seat too. His hands were clenched into a fist and his eyes held anger. I did not like this side of him.

"Make me," she winked then walked to her seat. The teacher walked in.

"You two, sit down!"

"Yes ma'am," we said at the same time, then took our seats. The assignment for today was to make 5 cupcakes. I thought it would be easy... Until I found out that the whole class only has ONE oven.

"Tails, how are we gonna finish the assignment if we only have one oven?" I ask. This class has over the standard of 21 students, it must have double that.

"Wait for the crowd to die down or make the cupcake mixes faster than everyone else," Tails responded.

"I'll get the eggs if you get the flour," I said. Tails and I were the first to jump out of our seats to get the ingredients because everyone else was searching for recipes. Lucky for me I know a recipe for vanilla cupcakes. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs and took out two and put the carton back in the fridge.

"How much do we need?" Tails asked with the flour bin opened.

"One cup," I responded. He measured the flour and then put the one cup on the table.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Softened butter, sugar, vanilla extract, baking powder, salt, and milk," I said," I'm gonna preheat the oven." I turned the oven on to 350*F. Tails got the butter and milk, I got the sugar, vanilla, baking powder and salt. "First we have to measure this." I tried to recall how much we needed."1/2 cup of the butter." Tails measured it. "1 cup of sugar. 2 tsp. of vinilla. 1/2 tsp. of baking powder. 1/4 tsp. of salt. 2/3 cup of milk." I think that's right.

"Do we mix in the butter, milk and sugar together first?" Tails asked.

"Not the milk and we have to add the eggs one at a time and stir in the vanilla," I said as I got out the mixer.

"Hey we were using that," a familiar voice said behind me. Fiona.

"No you weren't," I turned and walked back toward Tails. She must have turned back to her clan because she didn't say anything back.

"You know she's gonna ruin your life, right?" Tails said as soon as I got back to him.

"Oh well. She can't make my life any worse than it already is," I responded while plugging in the mixer.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked with concern.

"I... I don't want to talk about it," and really I didn't. My dad and mom got a divorce when I was a baby and then my mom died a year later, so now I live with my older sister who is off in college. To make it worse she's dating a guy that stays at the house all the time and abuses us. None of my other sisters or my brother know this. I don't want them to find out.

"Ok," Tails replied still with a look of concern. We mixed the ingredients together and put it in the oven. Lucky for us we were the first ones to it and got the whole shelf. We sat down at our table since the cupcakes would take about 20 minutes. We were both releived to find out that Fiona had messed up and added 2 cups of vanillia instead 2 tsp. "Who did you meet so far today?" Tails asked.

"Hmmmm let's see... Cream, Amy, Sonic and you," I replied.

"Cool! Did they tell you that we all sit together at lunch?"

"Yes."

"And did Amy go on about Sonic being her boyfriend?"

"Yeah she went a bit coocoo," I held up my hand to my head and made the crazy motion.

"Haha! She does that with everybody, don't worry," Tails laughed. The timer went off. We both got the cupcakes and checked to see if they were done. They looked like they were done so we had the teacher check.

"100% for both of you. Your reward is getting to eat your cupcakes... As long as you give me one," she said. We nodded and gave her two since we were sharing the assignment.

"These cupcakes are really good Cosmo. Where did you learn to make these?" Tails asked after taking a bite of one.

"My sister and I used to bake cupcakes all the time," I responded then took a bite of my own. It tasted just like the ones my sister and I baked before she went off to college and left me with her boyfriend. It reminded me of good times.

"I've never really told anyone this but I love to bake cakes," Tails leaned in and whispered.

I leaned in too and said,"Aren't cupcakes and cakes the same thing?"

"No they are not. Cakes are bigger," Tails said overdramatically like he was really offended. I laughed. The bell rang. "See you later?"

"Yep," I smiled and walked the opposite direction in the hallway. The next class I had was language arts. Great. I'm lost in the hallway again.


	4. Chapter 4 (Knuckle-sandwich and Bat)

"You lost hun?" A bat er cat er... girl asked.

"Yeah a little," I responded sheeply.

"Who's your next class?" She asked.

"Language arts with Mrs. Derawl," I replied.

"That's so weird! I have her next. C'mon or we'll be late. My name is Rouge by the way," she motioned for me to follow her.

"My name is Cosmo," I said as I slid past a group of people in the hallway, trying to keep up with Rouge.

"Ohhhh so you're the girl Amy was telling me so much about," Rouge opened the door and walked into the room with me following.

"I guess that would be me," I smiled.

"Come over here. I have to introduce you to someone. Oh Knucky!" A red echidna, I believe, looked up from his paper when Rouge called him.

"Yeah, what? Bat," he looked back down at his paper.

"Meet my new friend, Cosmo. Don't be scared of little Knucky, he won't hurt you," she laughed.

"Nice to meet you Cosmo. My name is Knuckles NOT Knucky," he said Knucky in a baby-like voice imitating how Rouge said it.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled. I am really scared of him, but I would rather be on his good side.

"Don't be mean to little Knucky or he'll give you a knuckle sandwich," Rouge laughed and then made a baby face.

"Shut up Rouge!" Knuckels stood up.

"Whoa calm down big boy," Rouge said while putting her hands up.

"Alright everyone take your seats," Mrs. Derawl walked in. Rouge sat next to Knuckles and I sat next to Rouge. I didn't mind our seats at all. She was teaching the whole time, so I didn't get any time to talk to Rouge or Knuckles. Since we finished early we got to talk for 5 minutes.

"Was the lesson too hard for my wittle Knucky head?" Rouge said in a baby voice.

"No, Rouge, it wasn't. Go be batty somewhere else," Knuckles looked extremely annoyed.

"Awwwww I'm sowy. Did I hurt poor wittle Knuckys' feelings?" Rouge fluttered her eyelashes. All Knuckles did was roll his eyes and look away from Rouge. She leaned in and whispered to me," He's just trying to act cool, but he's a real softy at heart."

"I heard that!" I swear I saw steam come out of his ears. The bell rang and the whole class jumped up and ran down the hall, except Rouge, Knuckles and I.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" I ask.

"It's lunch," Knuckles responded.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Rouge asked.

"You two sit at the table with Tails, Cream, Amy and Sonic, right?" I ask.

"Yep! C'mon or we'll be late!" Rouge started to run. Knuckles and I followed behind her. Soon it turned into a race. Rouge won, but Knuckles insisted that he did. As soon as we entered the cafeteria I started to get claustrophobic. It was packed!

"Where do you guys normally sit?" I had to scream over the lot of kids.

"Over here! Follow me!" Rouge yelled back. I followed her until we got to the outside portion of the cafeteria. At a table I saw Cream, Amy and Sonic. Sonic waved and Knuckles sat by him.

"Where's Tails?" I ask Rouge.

"Who knows! He's probably still in there trying to push through the crowd of people," Rouge shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Hi Cosmo!" Yelled a voice I recognized as Cream.

"Hey Cream! Hi Amy!" I waved and smiled to both of them. They motioned for me to go and sit with them. I glanced into the cafeteria one more time and didn't see Tails so I went over to Cream and Amy and sat down.

"Where's Tails?" I ask.

"He's usually late since he has to buy the lunch here," Cream replied.

"Why? Do you have a," Amy giggled than whispered,"crush on him?"

"I beg your pardon," I say.

"You don't know what having a crush on somebody means?" Amy asked in astonishment.

"No. Why? Should I know what it means?" I ask.

"Yes you should know what it means! Especially in high school!" Amy said.

"Then what it is?"

"It's when you like somebody, but you try to not make it that obvious. Almost like it's embarrassing that you like them," Cream explained.

"Oh. You mean love?"

"No. Love is stronger. Think of a crush like when you love somebody, but the person that you love doesn't know about it," Cream added on to her description.

"Oh I think I get it now! No I don't have a... Crush... On Tails," I replied.

"Speaking of Tails, look at who finally decides to show up!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey guys! The line was unusually long today. Hi Cosmo!" He smiled at me.

"Hey," I smiled back. Cream nudged me then giggled. "What?" Cream shook her head and kept giggling.

"Can I sit next to you Cosmo?" Tails asked while pointing to the seat on my right.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," Tails sat down. Cream nudged me again. I looked at her and she winked. I do NOT have a crush on Tails! Or do I? I look over at Tails who is now in a conversation with Sonic. They are talking about a machine of some sort. I never really noticed how blue his eyes are. They look like the picture of an ocean that's hanging on my wall. I've never really been to one before.

"Hey Cosmo, Amy, Rouge and I are having a slumber party at my place on Friday night. You're welcome to come," Cream snapped me out of my haze.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure! I'd love to... If it's ok with my sister I mean," I reply.

"Ok text me if you can," Cream handed me a slip of paper with her, Amy and Rouges' numbers on it.

"Thanks," I took the piece of paper and put it in my bag.

"No problem! Hope you can come!" Cream said.

"Me too," I mumbled. What would my sisters' boyfriend think of this?


	5. Chapter 5 (Shadow in food)

Suddenly, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills came out of the crowd of people inside and sat down across from Tails. "Who's that?" He asked in a deep, mysterious voice.

"That's Cosmo. She's new, so we invited her to sit with us," Tails responded.

"Another outcast, huh?" The hedgehog looked at me. "I don't know. It seems like she would be one of the populars." He sounded disgusted when he said the word 'populars' and made a face.

"We aren't outcasts, we're just... Different," Amy defended. "The least you could do is introduce yourself to her!"

"Hmph. If you insist, I'm Shadow," he said it like it was a pain. "Don't get on my nerves, or you'll be sorry." I just nodded my head, and he looked down.

"Typical Shadow. He's usually like this around new people, trust issues," Amy said. Shadow just sighed and kept his eyes on a notebook that he had out.

Suddenly, someone yelled,"FOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!" The whole cafeteria went into a food throwing frenzy! Cream and I ducked just in time as a plate of pasta flew over our heads.

"Does this happen on a regular basis?" I ask Cream. She shook her head and squealed when a piece of pie landed mere centimeters from her face. In the middle of the whole mess I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I look up and see Tails.

"Let's get out of here," he says. I nod and get out from under the table, then I motion for Cream to follow. She must not have seen me, because when I look back, she's gone. Tails and I run through the mess of the food war, dodging bullets of small tomatoes and grenades of oranges. We make it out of the cafeteria without a piece of food on us, but we're greeted by the person of the highest authority. The principle.

"Well, I did not expect that on your first day miss Seedrian," she looked at me. "And I most certainly did not expect that from you mister Prower," she looked at Tails.

"Ma'am, we didn't start the food fight," Tails told the truth.

"Both of you to my office. Now," She pointed down the hallway and had a stern look on her face.

"Yes ma'am," we said at the same time and walked toward the front office. I didn't understand. We didn't do anything wrong, we just tried to escape the madness and we got in trouble for it. Our walk to the office was silent, all we could hear were our footsteps in the hallway.

"We're in big trouble," Tails said once we reached the front office. I nodded.

"We didn't do anything, though," I said.

"Yeah, but the adults think that the people that are out of the situation first are the ones who committed the crime," Tails said.

"You two sit down over there. The principle will be in shortly to have a word with you," the lady at the front desk said. Tails and I sat in the seats that she was pointing at. The chairs looked old and worn, they also had some inappropriate drawings on them. We sat together in silence for about five minutes until the principle walked in with Shadows' wrist in one hand and a green hedgehogs' in the other.

"You two sit. Follow me Miles," she released the two hedgehogs and opened the door to her office. Before Tails followed her inside he looked back at me with worry.

"Cosmo? Why are you here?" Shadow asked me while sitting down in the chair Tails was sitting in.

"I have the same question for you," I responded.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" The green hedgehog asked while picking off a piece of spaghetti from his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Forgot you were here. This guy's Manic, Sonics' annoying brother," Shadow said.

"Sup," he greeted.

"Hi," I said back. "Anyway, why are you two here?" I asked again.

"I was the one that yelled food fight and Shadow is the one that threw first," Manic said like it was no big deal.

"But you were sitting right across from me the whole time!" I turned to Shadow.

"Let's just say that I have special abilities to freeze time and space," Shadow said nonchalantly.

"What?" I was astounded! How is that even possible? As soon as I opened my mouth to ask a question, Tails came out of the room and motioned for me to go in. I stood up and walked to the room confidently. My confidence was lost, however, as soon as the door clicked behind me and I was face to face with the most intimidating woman I have ever met.

"Take a seat miss Seedrian," she said. I nodded and sat down. "Is it true that you and Miles were just trying to get out before you got hit with anything?"

"Y-yes ma'am," I responded nervously.

"And did you see anyone throw the food first?" She asked, raising her eyebrow a bit. Oh no. Should I tell her about Shadow or let Shadow handle it?

"No ma'am," I responded as calmly as I could.

"Alright, thank you. I'm glad I didn't have to call your house phone," she said in a much more soothing voice than before.

"I'm glad too," I said. She laughed and wished me a good rest of the day. I thanked her and walked to my next class. Thank goodness she didn't call my sisters' boyfriend. And then I remembered; the sleepover!


	6. Chapter 6 (The Devil Spawn?)

I walked into the classroom. Half of the kids had food smeared across themselves, and it smelled like it too. The teacher was out of the room, so the food fight was the main topic for most of the students. I could hear questions like," Who started it?" And," Ew! Why did they have to serve fish today?" I looked around the room and couldn't find anyone I knew, so I just sat down at a random desk near the front that looked unoccupied. A couple of seconds later, someone taped me on the shoulder. I looked back and saw a brown squirrel with a blue jacket on. "That's my seat," she said nicely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said as I got up.

"It's fine. Are you new here?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Cool! My name is Sally," she smiled. Hold on, Sally?! The Devil Spawn? Amy must not know what she was talking about! She seems so kind.

"My name is Cosmo," I said smiling. "I've heard about you before," I said.

"Really? Who told you about me?" She asked.

"Sonic," I responded. I didn't want to mention Amy since I knew they probably didn't get along.

"Wow! Sonic actually talks about me?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah. You two are friends, right?"

"No. I just cheer during football games."

"Cool! I'm thinking about doing cheer, but I'm not sure I have the skills."

"Well, you could be the girl that just stands there and looks pretty. You'd do a good job at that."

"Aw thanks," I blushed. Why did Amy call her the devil? She's so sweet.

"Anyway, I think I heard someone talk about you before," she said.

"Who?" I ask.

"Fiona," she responded. "Have you two met?"

"Um, yeah," I said.

"She was mean to you, wasn't she?"

"A little," I lied.

"She just does that for attention, don't worry," Sally said.

"That's an odd way of getting attention," I say.

"It is. That's why I don't do that," she smiled. Okay, really Amy?

"Find your seats, class! Sorry I'm late. There was a little commotion in the cafeteria," the teacher came in. "Who are you?" She asked me.

"Cosmo. She doesn't have a seat," Sally responded for me.

"There's an open one in the back," the teacher pointed to the back of the room. I picked up my backpack and went to the seat. All we did during class was a worksheet. It was super boring, but I managed to finish it and turn it in. When we were switching classes, Sally asked if she could walk with me.

"I have someone that I want you to meet," she said as we were walking. People stared at us, their mouths gaped. We kept walking until we got to the gym. I'm geussing that we have P.E. together too. "Cosmo, this is Bunnie," Sally said.

"Nice to meet ya suga!" Bunnie said in a southern accent.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Cosmo!" I heard someone call from the other side of the gym. It sounded like Amy.

"Amy?" I said back as I saw her running toward us.

"Cosmo? Why are you hanging out with them?" Amy asked.

"What do ya mean pinkie?" Bunnie asked.

"C'mon Cosmo! Cream, Sonic and I saved a spot for you," Amy dragged my arm toward the bleachers. I waved to Sally and Bunnie as she dragged me across the gym.

"Amy! What's up with you?" I asked.

"What's up with you?! I warned you about them, but no. You didn't listen!" Amy responded and proceeded to drag me.

"Sally was so nice-" I got cut off.

"Sally and nice should NEVER be used in the same sentence!" Amy was furious.

"What about Sally?" Sonic asked as Amy forced me into the chair next to Cream.

"You didn't see her hanging out with Sally and Bunnie?" Amy asked, surprised.

"No..." Sonic replied. "How can you see that far anyway?"

"Ugh! I knew it! You're blind!" Amy sat down in the chair between Cream and Sonic.

"Chill Amy," Sonic said.

"How can I chill when innocent little Cosmo is hanging out with people like Sally!?" Now Amy was back on her feet.

"Sally seemed really nice," I said quietly, or so I thought. They all looked at me like I had five heads.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, but Sally isn't nice," Cream said. "She may seem that way at first, but then she turns around on you and does something horrible."

"Like what?" I ask.

"She pranks you. Like one year she put a snake in my locker," Amy shivered at the memory.

"Yeah! And then she put dog poop in mine," Cream added. "I had to clean out my whole locker and everyone elses since it smelled so bad."

"See Cosmo? Sall really is mean," Sonic concluded.

"Did you just call her Sall?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We used to be friends, but then we... Ummm... Had a little fight," Sonic answered. Amy didn't have time to respond because the gym teacher came out and told us to run five laps around the gym. Sonic was done before Cream and I were halfway through our first one.

"They don't call him Sonic for no reason," Cream said as she noticed my mouth was agape. Sally and Bunnie caught up to us.

"Hey Cosmo. Hey Cream," Sally said as they came up next to us.

"Hi Sally and Bunnie," I smiled back at them. Cream started to run faster. "Cream! Wait up!" I yelled and ran faster too. Sally and Bunnie managed to stay behind us. I started panting, but Cream kept running faster and faster. "Cream, why are you running so fast?!" She didn't reply. She just kept facing forward and ran. We were now on our second lap and I was already out of breath. I stopped running, but Cream kept going. Sally and Bunnie stopped with me.

"Why is she running away from you?" Sally asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Whata' jerk," Bunnie said. "Stay with us suga, we won't eva leave ya." I nodded and started jogging again. They ran along side me and talked about boys or something like that.

"Who do you like, Cosmo?" Sally asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no one," I replied after realizing she asked me a question.

"Aw look at her Sal, she's blushin'," Bunnie cooed which made me blush even more.

"Awww just tell us Cosmo. We won't tell anybody," Sally urged me.

"I don't have a crush on anyone. It's my first day here," I replied.

"True. We'll give you our numbers just in case," Sally winked. I rolled my eyes. We ran the next three laps together. Sally and Bunnie talked about cheer or something of the sort until we reached our final lap. "Follow us," Sally said as she climbed the bleacher stairs. Cream, Sonic and Amy were already finished with their five and looked at me while I followed them up the stairs. Sally handed me a slip of paper and so did Bunnie almost like they were expecting to give me their numbers. "Text us when you get home from school, kay?"

"Okay," I responded then went back down the stairs to Cream, Sonic and Amy.

"What did I tell you about them?" Amy hissed as soon as I sat down.

"Sorry, but they didn't run away from me when they were doing laps," I looked at Cream.

"I was running away from them not you," she said.

"You could have at least told me that," I responded.

"I'm sorry I thought you would have caught on!" Cream yelled.

"Guys! Stop fighting," Sonic put his arm between us. Cream and I leaned back in our seats.

"Sorry," Cream and I said flatly to each other.

"Good. Now just forget that ever happened, okay?" Sonic said calmly.

"Okay," Cream and I said in the same tone we had before.

"Now that that's settled, is the sleepover still on for this weekend?" Amy broke the silence.

"Yeah," Cream responded in her usual voice.

"And can you come Cosmo?" Amy asked me. Even though I already said that I would have to ask, I geuss she didn't want to sit there in awkward silence.

"I still have to ask my sister," I replied. I had already formulated a plan if my sisters' boyfriend says no. Escape.


	7. Chapter 7 (The Doctor Egg)

The rest of gym we played volleyball, Cream and I forgave each other, and the world was peaceful. Until our real P.E. teacher came out. The one that told us to run five laps was the other gym teacher, apparently. A big man came out of the gym teacher lounge. He had a mustache and was wearing a red jumper-suit and extremely tinted goggles. It didn't look good on him. "Hello class! My name is Dr. Robotnick. You will call me Doctor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Doctor,"the class said in unison as a response.

"You will all be as fit and healthy as me by the end of the year or you will fail this class," he warned.

"Healthy?" One of the kids cried out.

"You see these muscles, don't you?" Doctor said back.

"No!" At least five kids yelled.

"That's it! Ten more laps around the building!" Doctor ordered.

"It's almost time to leave, though," one of the kids said.

"You will all stay here until you finish! Better get started," he then walked back inside the lounge area.

"That isn't fair!" Cream protested. "He can't keep us here after school hours! I'm leaving as soon as the bell rings"

"Yeah me too," Amy said.

"Hey guys. That took longer than I expected," Sonic came up behind me.

"What did?" Amy asked.

"I just ran the ten laps," Sonic shrugged.

"Wait, you just ran all ten laps?!" I was astounded.

"Yep. My name is Sonic, right?" Sonic laughed.

"So you run as fast as a sonic boom? (Insert the Sonic Boom song from Sonic CD)" I asked.

"Yeah! We can all do something out of the ordinary. That's why we're sorta the outcasts," Sonic explained.

"So this whole time you guys knew you had super powers, but you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"We didn't know if we could trust you or not," Sonic replied.

"So, what can the rest of you do?" I asked.

"I can fly!" Cream exclaimed.

"I can summon a hammer out of thin air," Amy smirked.

"And Shadow can control time and space?" I remembered Shadow telling me that he started the food fight, but I thought he was joking.

"Yeah, well, sort of. Him and Sonic control something known as Chaos. Knuckles can control it too, but just not as well. He restores the Chaos. Anyway, Shadow and Sonic have 'super' forms where they have a lot more power than they usually do," Cream explained.

"Wow. I never knew that," I replied.

"Not a lot of people do," she responded.

"Then why tell me?" I asked.

"Because we know we can trust you to not give this power to the wrong people," Sonic said.

"I have the power?" I ask.

"Yes and no. You have the potential, but it hasn't taken effect yet," Cream added.

"So, what you're telling me is I have cool powers like you guys?!" I got excited. I wonder what power I have!

"Yup!" Cream responded.

"How do you know this though?" I ask.

"Usually a Chaos holder can sense another Chaos holder," Amy answered.

"So, as soon as I met you I texted Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy," Cream said.

"Really? I didn't notice," I responded then realized what I said. "Ohhhhh that's because you can control time and space."

"Yeah," Cream confirmed. The bell rang. "See you guys tomorrow!" Cream waved. We waved back.

"Do you take a bus or do you walk?" Amy asked.

"I walk," I replied.

"Well, see you later," Amy waved.

"And then there were two," Sonic said mysteriously. I laughed at the ridiculous comment. We walked up to the school gate and Tails was waiting there, but as soon as we got outside of the school gates Sally came up to me and pulled me back.

She whispered "Stay away from my Sonic." Then, she waved at him and said," Hey Sonic!" He waved back, but didn't return the smile.

Tails then called to me," Hey Cosmo! Is that your sister in that car over there?"

"Ya I think that is! See you later Sally," I slipped away from Sallys' grasp.

"Thanks," I whispered to him once I caught up.

"No problem," he whispered back. We walked to my house first even though we passed Tails and Sonics' houses.

"Thanks for walking me home guys," I said as I walked up to my front door.

"Anytime," Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I waved.

"See ya!" They walked off. Inside of my head I screamed 'don't leave me!' But it was too late. I took a deep breath and walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8 (Background Check)

"Why are you home so late?" My sisters' boyfriend, Mark, asked from the couch in the living room.

"This is the time I always get home from school," I say while putting my bag down.

"Do you know where your sister is? I need a new pack," Mark said.

"You've already made her buy 3 packs of 12 this week alone; and it's only Tuesday!" I exclaimed.

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady," he said menacingly. "When a man needs a hootch you best get him one. Now scram!" I jumped up and ran out the front door. I forgot my cell phone, but I didn't want to go back in there and get it. I decided to follow where Tails and Sonic went. Since they had pointed out their houses when we passed them, I had a visual to go by. I didn't want to seem like a stalker, but I have nowhere else to go at this point. I was about halfway to one of their houses when I bumped into Amy and Cream.

"I thought you two rode the bus!" I exclaimed.

"We do, but we live around here," Amy replied. "Why are you walking around by yourself?"

"I... Wanted to take a walk," I lied.

"Come, walk with us," Amy commanded me.

"Okay," I responded.

"Where did you think you were going anyway?" Cream asked.

"I don't know. Just wondering," I lied again.

Amy raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh really? Or were you looking for you-know-who?"

"Voldemort?" Cream asked innocently.

"No, Tails," Amy elbowed her shoulder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Cream rubbed the shoulder that Amy hit.

"No. I just wanted to get out of the house, you know. Get some fresh air," I stuttered.

"Okay, but I can tell when people are lying," Amy said mystically. "Why are you really out here?"

"I'll tell you guys later-" I got cut off.

"Why not now?" Amy complained.

"Somebody might be listening," I replied. I didn't want other people to know about my problems.

"AHAH! I knew it! You do like Tails!" Amy exclaimed.

"No, I don't. It's something else..." I trailed off.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Can we go to one of your guys' houses? I don't feel comfortable saying it out in the open like this," I asked.

"Sure! My house is the closest," Cream said. We followed Cream until we reached her house. It was a lovely tan colored house with little flowers on the window sills. It was a cute little house- one I expected Cream to live in. "Mother! I have two friends over! Do you mind?"

"No not at all! Bring them inside," her mother, I'm geussing, said. Cream motioned for us to come in. We all took our shoes off at the door and left only our socks on. The house looked very cozy and it smelled amazing. Almost like cookies were being baked. Cream ran up the stairs and Amy and I followed her. She led us to a room with flowers and chao stickers on the door, and inside the walls were painted a pastel pink color and had pastel colored flowers lining the walls. Her bed was in the middle of the room right by the window. On the bed was a chao.

"Come on Cheese! This is Cosmo," Cream talked to the chao.

"Nice to meet you Cheese," I said to the chao.

"Chao Chao Chao!" It replied while waving its tiny arms.

" He likes you, Cosmo," Cream said.

"Enough with that! What did you want to tell us?" Amy asked.

"Well..." I proceeded to tell them how my parents got a divorce and how my mother had died when I was little and then about Galexina and her boyfriend. At the end of my story Cream was hugging Cheese and they were both crying. Amy just sat there wide-eyed.

"Wow, and we didn't even notice that you had a bad past," Amy said quietly.

"I'm... So *sniff* sorry," Cream cried.

"It's alright. There's nothing you could have done," I tried to comfort her.

"I know, but it's just so sad," she sniffed. Cheese hugged her.

"So that's why you were uncertain about the sleepover," Amy said. "If you want, I could go over there and teach him a lesson in respect."

"It's okay. I actually need to go to the liquor store to get him some more beer and he might let me go to the sleepover," I said.

"What?! You're underage!" Amy exclaimed.

"I go in there all the time. The people there know that I would never drink that stuff," I explained.

"I'll go with you," Amy said determined.

"Me too!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese copied Cream.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked.

"Well, let's get going," Amy got up and walked out the door. Cream, Cheese and I followed. I thought to myself as we're walking to the store ' I have some pretty amazing friends.'


	9. Chapter 9 (Blast to the Past)

"Where are you girls going now?" Creams' mom asked as we passed the kitchen.

"The store. Cosmo has to pick up some things for her sister, Mrs. Vanilla," Amy lied.

"Alright girls, be careful," Mrs. Vanilla waved.

"We will mom!" Cream exclaimed as she, Amy and I walked out of the door.

"That was a close one," Amy said as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah," Cream agreed.

"So, tell me again, why don't you just let me teach your sisters boyfriend a lesson?" Amy asked menacingly.

"You'll be dead, and so will I," I responded. "My sister would probably kill us both on the spot and then dance on our graves."

"Nuh uh. I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind," Amy argued.

"She really does love him, you know." I said back.

"How can she love a monster like him?" Amy asked.

"He used to be nice, and then he started gambling and drinking. She's trying to help him, but it's obviously not working," I replied. I remember when Galexina and Mark started dating. He brought her flowers that he had picked from the meadow by his house and he made a beautiful flower crown for me. I still have it, but the petals on it are wilting, just like he is.

"How about we don't get him beer?"Amy asked.

"He would have our heads mounted on the wall over his fireplace," I replied.

"Ouch," Cream rubbed her neck.

"Exactly," I said. "Let's just get him what he wants and then I'll talk to him about the sleepover."

"Sounds like a good idea," Cream said, still rubbing her neck. We walked to the complex that held most of the shops in the area. There were grocery stores, clothing stores and a toy store where children were out front with their parents begging them to get them a new toy. And the other side of the complex held tattoo parlors, piercing parlors and many liquor stores. There were no children here, except us. "This is scary, Cosmo. Do you come here all the time?" Cream asked.

"Yes... Well my sister usually comes with me, but she's at college,"I said.

"How long has she been gone?" Amy asked.

"About a month," I reply. We walk into a liquor store.

The clerk looks over and waves," hey Cosmo! The usual?"

"Yup! Thanks Jeff," I say.

"No problemo. You made some new friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is Cream," I signal to Cream. She bows. "And this is Amy," I signal to Amy. She waves.

"Nice to meet ya'll! This it Miss?" Jeff asked.

"Yes and thank you Jeff," I took the bag of beer, handed him 5 dollars and walked out of the store with Cream and Amy following me. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I thought he would be really mean and rude," Cream said.

"Yeah me too," Amy agreed. On our way out of the complex we saw Tails with a grown female and male fox that must be his parents.

"Hi Tails!" Cream waved. Tails turned around and saw us waving. His parents turned around as well, they didn't look very happy. Tails quickly waved back and then his father grabbed his arm and made him keep walking forward.

"Rude!" Amy yelled.

"Why did his father do that?" I ask.

"I don't know. His parents don't like any of his friends, even though they've never really met us," Cream replied.

"That's strange," I say.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, do you want us to come with you to ask if you can sleepover?" Amy changed the subject.

"I don't want to be a bother..." I said.

"It's no bother! We would rather make sure you're safe, right Cream?" Amy turned to Cream.

"Right," Cream nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled. We walk to my house, Cream and Amy were talking about a dance of some sort that the school is hosting.

"Who do you think is gonna take you to the dance?" Amy asked. "Cosmo? Mobius to Cosmo. Mobius to Cosmo. Come in Cosmo."

"Oh...Uh... Sorry. What was the question again?" I must have started to daydream. Man,I really have to stop doing that.

Amy rolled her eyes," Who do you think is going to take you to the dance?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about that," I replied. "I didn't even know that schools host dances."

"What? Are you from a different planet or something?" Amy asked. I opened my mouth to respond and then she must have saw the mistake she made. "Don't answer that." I instantly shut my mouth, which made Cream giggle. "I know for certain that Sonic is going to ask me to the dance," Amy said dreamily. "I'll wear a princess gown and then we'll make eye contact as he's dancing with some other girl. And then my beauty will make him levitate off the ground and toward me. It will be just like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Uh Amy, I don't know how to tell you this, but Juliet fakes her death and then Romeo kills himself, and then Juliet kills herself as well," I say.

"Alright, fine miss smartypants. It'll be just like Cinderella," Amy crossed her arms.

"Much better," I laughed.

"Do you know who's taking me to the dance, er, who I want to take me?" Cream asked with a small hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Tails," Cream almost whispered.

"Awwwwwwwwwww that's so adorable Cream," Amy cooed. I nodded and smiled, but inside I felt a very strange feeling. It made my heart hurt and made me want to cry, but it also made me angry. I think it was, oh what's the right word? Jealous. I absolutely did not like feeling this especially toward sweet, innocent little Cream who was now extremely red from all the attention.

"Who do you want to take you to the dance, Cosmo?" Cream asked me trying to divert attention from herself.

"Well, I'm not so sure I know the answer to that," I stated simply.

"I'll give you an easier question, which guy at school is cute?" Amy asked.

"Ta- I don't know," I quickly caught myself. That would have been embarrassing.

"It's okay if you say Tails. I doubt he's going to even go to the dance," Cream whispered to me.

"Ummmmmmm Tails," I squeaked, my face turning red.

"Come again," Amy said.

"Tails," I said quickly. Amy smirked.

"Ahah! I finally got you to admit it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Admit what?" A very familiar voice came from behind us.

Amy turned around and snarled," nothing you need to know Sally."

"Oh, but I do need to know. After all, Cosmo is my friend, right Cosmo?" Sally turned to me. Bunnie and Fiona were with her. Oh no, this can not end well.


End file.
